Volcano in Wagstaff
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Wagstaff City is threanted by an underground volcano. The gang has to try to survive as lava melts everything in Wagstaff City, military helicpoters and planes come in and tries to stop the lava flow. Since only a portion of the volcano has erupted and Helen and Td and Carolina and their familys and everyone else are all caught in this upcoming disaster!
1. Chapter 1

**MAGMA- A MARTHA SPEAKS FANFIC**

**CHAPTER 1-**

**HELLO! ITS ME AGAIN! DIASTER MOVIE GUY ! AND I HAVE ANOTHER MARTHA SPEAKS STORY. PLEASE READ!**

_It's a peaceful Monday afternoon at Wagstaff City and School had just finished._

_Helen is out walking with TD and with Martha and Skits as well._

_Helen and TD has been paired up for a science project about doing research on volcanos. The history of volcanos, how it erupts, how many are there on earth and much more. Their project is due by the end of the week. In other words, its due by Friday._

_Helen: "So, do you want to come over to my house and begin working on our project?"_

_TD: " Nah, first I want to have some fun with Martha and Skits before I begin on our project. After all, its not due until Friday, Helen."_

_Helen: "This is so typical you, TD."_

_TD: "What? All we have to do is this project. We don't have any extra homework until next week because of our Project._

_Each set of students in the class were assigned a project about a different natural disaster and each working team had to study just that._

_The class is uneven. Which explains why Helen and TD are in a group of 2, instead of 4._

_Helen sighed._

_Helen: "Alright, TD. Today we can relax but tomorrow we start working on our project, Got it?_

_TD: "Fine by me!"_

_They started to head towards the park for a little fun._

_TD stopped walking for a moment. He laid down his backpack on the sidewalk and opened it and got out a football and a round orange softball._

_He handed the football to Helen._

_TD: "Here."_

_Helen grabbed the football and raised and eyebrow._

_TD zipped up his backpack and put it on his back and held the softball and started walking towards the park._

_Helen: "TD, Why did you have a football and a orange softball in your backpack?"_

_TD: "I came prepared because, well I wanted to spend some time with you guys."_

_Td mumbled this last remark. "Especially YOU, Helen" he said as he smiled._

_Helen: "What did you say?"_

_TD: "Nothing! I was just talking to myself."_

_Helen glared at him._

_Td kept looking forward, trying not to look nervous._

_Yes, TD has a little crush on Helen for some time now. He spent more time hanging out with her but acted as hanging out with the dogs more. TD had asked Helen to work with him in a lot of projects now. _

_Helen hardly worked with anyone else anymore on a project unless the teacher decided to put Helen with someone else or in another group but even then, TD stilled convinced the teacher to put him in the same group where Helen was._

_Helen hasn't exactly noticed anything so far._

_Martha: "Are we there yet?"_

_TD: "Almost."_

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the town is a huge center where it is almost all the time crowded. There is the train center and tall buildings but not TOO tall and Carolina was at this candy store with Tiffany._

_Tiffany was paying her candy at the counter to the clerk._

_Carolina was still looking for something to but. She eyed across the chocolates on this huge shelf just as high as she was. _

_Carolinas Thoughts: "Hmmm, what should buy? Oooh! That chocolate donut with sprinkles and fudge inside looks delicious. Only 50 cents? I'll take it!"_

_She was about to grab it off the shelf when suddenly a set of lights above her flickered and she felt the ground give a small jolt and she got scared for a moment as the shelf moved with a jolt along with the ground as well._

_Then, everything was still again. That jolt only occurred for 2 seconds._

_She turned around and saw that Tiffany had just finish paying the clerk and started eating her Lemon Heads. That's a type of candy by the way._

_Tiffany looked at her and raised an eyebrow._

_Tiffany: 'Are you ok? You look like you just seen a ghost or something."_

_Carolina: " Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed by the choices here. That's all."_

_She looked back to the shelf._

_Carolina: " Ooh! A chocolate donut and its only 50 cents! I think I'll take it!" she said kind of nervously._

_Tiffany shot out a suspicious look._

_Carolina grabbed the donut, put it on a bag and went to the clerk to pay up._

_5 minutes later, Carolina and Tiffany were walking out into the sidewalk and decided to head towards Helens house._

_Tiffany: "These Lemon Heads are really good. Here, you should try one!"_

_She handed a lemon head to Carolina._

_Carolina: " No, thanks. I don't want it."_

_Tiffany shrugged and ate the Lemon Head herself._

_Tiffany noticed that Carolina hadn't eaten her donut yet and she seemed a bit worried about something._

_Tiffany: " Are you sure your ok, Carolina? You seem a bit worried or upset about something."_

_Carolina perked up._

_Carolina: " No! No! I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something. That's all!" _

_Carolina tried not to look worried so Tiffany won't bug her about it._

_Tiffany: " Okay, if you say so, Carolina"._

_She continued to eat her Lemon Heads._

_Tiffany: " Um, Carolina, I have to go somewhere."_

_Carolina: "Sure, go ahead Tiffany. I'm going over to Helens house."_

_Tiffany started running on the opposite direction of the sidewalk and soon disappeared. _

_Carolinas Thoughts: " What the heck was that? It was like a mini- earthquake! And only I felt it! That's weird. Didn't Tiffany felt it? How come only I felt it?_

_She continued to walk across the street and into the new set of sidewalk and she had that worried look on her face back on again._

_Something was wrong._

**That's it for chapter 1 and I must say, this is very good in my opinion. This sounds a little …..mysterious, eh? Well, please review and I highly suggest on any romance ideas for the next chapters : )**

**By the way, lemon heads are these round yellow chewy small balls of candy. YUM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGMA-**

**CHAPTER 2-**

**HELLO, THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF MAGMA WHERE THERES A UNDERGROUND VOLCANO-**

**WELL YOU KNOW.**

**ENJOY!**

_Back at the park._

_Helen, TD, Martha and Skits are all at the park playing softball first. Td enjoyed spending some time with Helen. Even though he's been doing it more recently._

_The sky was nice. It was a bit windy and there was a lot of white clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly against the kids and dogs._

_Martha: "Sure is a bit hot, today."_

_TD: " Yup, its nice weather alright."_

_Skits barked in agreement._

_TD: " Here, Helen. This one is for you."_

_He threw the softball to her._

_Helen watched the softball carefully as it kept getting closer to her. She jumped into the air and catched the ball with both hands in an instant._

_Td stared at her with a face that says. Dang, girl!_

_Helen: "Caught it!"_

_Helen was about to throw it to Martha when Td said…._

_TD: "No, Helen! Throw it to ME."_

_Helen and Martha looked at each other. _

_Helen was a little surprised by this because the WAY Td said that sounded kind of …..strange._

_Helen: "Um, Ok Td."_

_And with that, Helen threw the softball to him._

_Td caught it._

_Now, everyone formed a circle. Or more like a square, kind of._

_Helen and TD were 15 feet apart, however TD wished they were 0 feet apart._

_Martha and skits were on the sides of where Helen and TD were standing and they were 15 feet apart as well. Get what I am saying? Hope so._

_Martha however was a little suspicious of TD. She noticed how TD suddenly spent more time with Helen in the past few months. And now it looks like TD wants to spend everything on every little thing to Helen._

_Like how she just started noticing how TD always threw the ball to Helen, instead to Skits or Martha._

_Martha had to keep an eye on him to see what's going on with him._

_Martha eyed Td suspiciously._

_Td threw the softball again to Helen and this time Helen failed in to try to catch it and the ball went past her._

_Helen: " I'll get it."_

_Td looked at Helen as she went over to the ball to pick it up._

_Skits started to notice on how it was a game of catch becoming more like a game with catch with Helen and TD only._

_Martha went over to Skits. _

_Martha: "I know what your thinking Skits. Their hardly even playing with us and TD seems to be only throwing the softball to Helen."_

_She continued to eye Td._

_Td suddenly looked at Martha and he raised an eyebrow then looked back with a worried face and worried thoughts._

_TD'S Thoughts: " Oh no. I think Martha is starting to suspect something .Hmm, that's it! _

_His face beamed._

_TD'S Thoughts: " I'll spend a little less time with Helen. I'll be hard but by some time, Martha won't start to draw any conclusions in her head. And maybe even forget the whole thing."_

_Suddenly, his thoughts were disrupted._

_Helen: " I got the ball, TD! Here it-*_

_Helen stopped for a moment because she saw TD smiling and his face looked like he has been thinking about something happily._

_TD quickly faced Helen._

_TD: " Yeah, Helen! I am ready for our first kis-* Uhh I mean, I'm ready for the softball throw!"_

_Td laughed a little nervously._

_Helen looked at him strangely._

_Helen: "Um, what were you thinking that got you distracted?"_

_Td: " Oh, I was just thinking about aliens!"_

_Helen just shook her head in confusion._

_Helen: " Okay, then. Martha! Catch!"_

_Martha suddenly concentrated on catching the softball._

_Martha: " I got it! I got it!"_

_But right when Martha was about to grab it with her mouth. Td suddenly stepped in and caught the softball with ONE hand before Martha could get it._

_Td raised his arm with the softball in his hand._

_Martha was shocked._

_TD: " I got it!"_

_Helen was also shocked._

_TD suddenly realized what he just did. Now he was sure that Martha suspected him even MORE._

_TD: "Oops, sorry about that Martha. I got a little overexcited there."_

_Td gave the softball to Martha. Martha got the ball into her mouth._

_Martha Thoughts: " Hmmm."_

_Td looked at Helen as she grabbed the softball from Martha's mouth._

_Helen started to wonder if there was something wrong with TD._

_Helen: "Td, is there something wrong with you today?"_

_TD: " What? No way! I am A-OK!"_

_But now Td wished he hadn't answered so fast and loud, because that made Helen even more suspicious, if anything was wrong with him._

_Helen: " Are you sure your ok? Because as a friend, I'm here to help!"_

_TD sighed. _

_TD: " I'm fine, I'm just thinking about stuff."_

_Helen shrugged._

_Helen: "Ok, TD. If you say so."_

_Suddenly, they were all disturbed by a familiar voice._

_Carolina: " Hey, cuz!"_

_Helen: " Carolina?"_

_Carolina: " I was just on my way to your house but I saw you right here with TD as I was walking down the sidewalk not far from here."_

_Helen: " Oh, um what's up?"_

_TD: " Hi, Carolina."_

_Carolina: " Hello, TD."_

_Carolina walked towards Helen._

_Carolina: " I alright but I want to tell you something."_

_Helen: "Oh?"_

_TD and Martha and Skits were all looking at them. They were 10 feet away from them._

_Carolina: " I experienced something strange at the candy store located in the other side of town. Near the train station. You been there, right?"_

_Helen: " You mean the candy land store? Yeah, I been there. Its so awesome!"_

_Carolina: " Yes, I know but I felt like a mini earthquake over there."_

_Helen stared at her._

_Helen: " A mini earthquake?"_

_Carolina thought for a second._

_Carolina: " Well, there wasn't anyone in the store but me and Tiffany and the clerk guy and Tiffany was paying candy at the counter when I just suddenly felt a jolt below my feet that only lasted for 2 seconds!"_

_Helen: " Didn't Tiffany feel anything?"_

_Carolina: " No! That's the strange part! Only I felt it!"_

_Helen looked at TD who was getting the football from his backpack._

_She faced towards Carolina again who had a worried face._

_Helen: " Hmmm, well I don't know what to say to you about that."_

_Carolina sighed._

_Carolina: " Maybe I was just daydreaming or something."_

_She looked behind her where Martha and TD and Skits were standing._

_Carolina: " What are you guys doing?"_

_Helen: " Well, first we were playing softball but now it looks like were playing football. Since TD has a football in his hands."_

_TD: " Do you want to play Carolina?"_

_Carolina thought for a moment._

_Carolina: " Sure, I'll play. After all, I know a lot about football."_

_Okay, if you think I am making up that the fact Carolina plays and knows football. I am NOT. Seriously! I am not kidding! Theirs this episode called Carolina Tackles Football and Carolinas actually teaches Alice, Ronald, Helen, TD, Truman about football. Since their in a football team and are losers. _

_So, yeah. Carolina plays football._

_TD noticed that Carolina held a bag in her hand and inside was a donut._

_TD: " Umm, Carolina. Do you want me to put your donut in my backpack so will be able to play football with BOTH hands?"_

_Carolina: " Sure."_

_Carolina gave the donut to Td and he ran to his backpack. ( which was beside a tree ) and he opened it. Put the donut inside and zipped up his backpack and ran back towards Helen and Carolina but maintained a distance from them._

_They began to play._

**Chapter 2 is finished. I MUST say that is very good in my opinion. And the next chapter will truly shock you.**

**And if you want. Please review! You guys are awesome! ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!**

**VOLCANO IN WAGSTAFF CONTINUES IN THIS EPIC STORY OF SURVIVAL AND TRADGEY.**

**VOLCANO IN WAGSTAFF-**

**CHAPTER 3-**

_7 MILES away from Wagstaff city is this huge forest and this building all alone hidden in the forest. It was 30 feet high and 60 feet wide. It has a small satellite that detects movement underground and out in space. Its specialized for Wagstaff City and other towns nearby._

_Inside the building are monitoring computers with people with army clothes checking everything. When suddenly, theirs beeping sounds on one specific computer._

_The guy that goes on that computer decides to check to see what's going on. He reads the calculations while drinking coffee. _

_His eyes widen and almost spits out his coffee._

_He swallowed hard._

_Unknown Guy: " Sir, you better take a look at this!"_

_The leader came. His name was Randy Scorcatt. He was in charge of everything. He gives orders and is bossy. He's kind of a jerk._

_He has a glazed donut in his hands._

_Randy: " Yes, what is it?"_

_Unknown Guy: " It appears to be some kind of strange overriding un-normal temperatures occurring down into the depths."_

_Randy raised an eyebrow._

_Randy: " What dose THAT mean?"_

_Unknown Guy: " It means that there is a sudden rise of temperatures deep underground below us."_

_Randy raised his other eyebrow._

_Randy: " A sudden rise of temperatures underground?" That's weird."_

_Unknown Guy: " Yes, its very strange and that's not the end of it."_

_Randy looked worried._

_Randy: " Theirs more?"_

_Unknown guy: " Yes, readings show that temperatures go as high as 400 degrees underground."_

_Randy: " 400 degrees? How is that possible? How deep is this occurring?"_

_Unknown Guy: " Its happening 2,000 feet below us."_

_Randy: " How is this happening?"_

_Unknown Guy: " THAT, I don't know."_

_Suddenly, on the computer's screen appeared more readings and windows. They said stuff like. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!_

_Randy and the other guy suddenly spotted the upcoming messages in the computer._

_Unknown Guy: " What the-?"_

_Randy: " What?"_

_Unknown Guy: " I don't believe it."_

_Randy: " What? What is it!?"_

_Unknown guy looked towards him in fear._

_Unknown Guy: " Sir, temperatures has now jolted up to 2,000 degrees below us and that's not all. The temperatures seem to be rising up here and this liquid-y substance is rising RIGHT where we are."_

_He faced towards Randy, who had a face that says both HORROR and CONFUSION._

_Randy: " 2,000 degrees?_

_Unknown Guy: " Sir, I think theirs a volcano under us."_

_Randy gulped._

_They stood in silence for a while._

_Unknown Guy: " The volcano is huge, and will affect towns nearby. Like SaltTown, The East Bay, and Wagstaff city."_

_Randy: " That's a least 7,000 people that needs to be evacuated."_

_Unknown Guy: " Yeah, I know."_

_Randy: " When will this volcano erupt?_

_Unknown Guy: " Well, it will erupt on Wednesday. But a portion is erupting now under us."_

_Randy now sounded and looked bold and serious with a hint of fear._

_Randy: " Alert the president. We need to prepare for the evacuation."_

_Unknown Guy began to call the president._

_Randy: " We need to evacuate as well." _

_Everyone else in the room started at Randy in fear. They heard every word._

_Then, the temperature started to rise in the building…..FAST!_

_Randy: " Wha-? What's going on? I'm feeling super hot!"_

_Unknown Guy: " WHAT!? Oh., No! Were too late! The lava is right under us!"_

_The building was now sinking and melting under the pool pf lava._

_Everyone inside the building began to catch on fire and literary….just started melting._

_Randy: " NOOOOOOOOO!""_

_The building has been consumed by the pool of lava and everyone inside died and the guy wasn't able to warn the president in time. Now, NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THE VOLCANO!_

**WELL, looks like they didn't make that call. If they did, the cities would have been saved, right? Oh, well. **

**That's me for you! Always making everything DISASTERUOS! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys!**

**: ) Its me again! Chapter 4 has arrived of This epic story! Read and be amazed!**

**VOLCANO IN WAGSTAFF**

**Chapter 4-**

_Its now Wednesday._

_The day the volcano will erupt and maybe possibly kill over 7,000 people in one day. More or less._

_But theirs something else to this Volcano Disaster._

_Right now, Its 10:30 in the morning at Wagstaff. Helen and TD are at their lockers. Chatting._

_The volcano ..the ENTIRE volcano will erupt just a few miles away from Wagstaff City. Not to mention, The East Bay, and SaltTown._

_But, Wagstaff is the farthest city away from the volcano out of the three cites I mentioned._

_First, there will be an earthquake, but a very short one. Shorter than 3minutes but more than 1 minute. That will happen throughout the three nearby towns. _

_Then, there will be silence for all the three towns except for Wagstaff City. Wagstaff City will be in extreme danger first before the other cities are at risk. During the day, a portion of the Volcano will erupt right smack in the middle of Wagstaff City. _

_Its like a small lava vent. You'll see as I continue the chapters. It similar to the movie called Volcano. Which was made like in 1996 or something. _

_Then, when darkness nearly falls on Wagstaff City, A stronger quake will emerge and just 30 minutes later, the entire volcano start to erupt. Sending out the ultimate disaster on which our characters have to survive._

_The main goal to survival is that somehow, or someone has to detect or officially predict on whats going to happen BEFORE the volcano erupts. Like, someone has to predict what's going to happen, warn the government and bring in army soldiers for evacuation and comfort._

_Someone really smart is visiting Wagstaff. Like some kind of scientist or and expert on nature or disasters or volcano's._

_And maybe I might include some romance! I just got an idea on how that might happen._

_Now, its 11:30. Its lunchtime in school!_

_TD has decided what to get for lunch. Pizza! Yum Yum for him!_

_Td held a tray with pizza and milk and carrots with some kind of sauce ranch on. The sauce is white._

_TD walked towards the table outside. ( Oh, yeah. In the episodes I have seen, they seem to have lunch outside.)_

_Td sat next to Helen, just as he did all the time for the past few months. Across from them sat Truman and Alice._

_Td: " Hello, Helen."_

_He said with a smile._

_Helen smiled back._

_Helen: " Hello, TD. How's it going?'_

_Td: " Not so good. I just found out what grade I got for science class._

_Helen:" What did you get.?"_

_Td sighed._

_TD: " I got a 64."_

_Alice: " That's a D! TD!"_

_TD: " I know, I know. That's not very good."_

_Helen: " That's not even passing!"_

_Td: " Its NOT!?"_

_Helen: " No! To pass a class, you need to have at least 65 or more."_

_TD'S jaw dropped._

_TD: " What!? I didn't know that! I thought I was passing! Great! Now, I feel even more miserably."_

_Truman: " Look at the bright side, TD."_

_Td: " WHAT bright side?"_

_Truman: " You got a 64. You only need ONE more point or more to pass. Besides, the quarter hasn't even ended yet."_

_Td's face beamed._

_TD: " Hey, your right! I just need to complete a homework or pass a test in science to keep me going!"_

_Helen: " Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go right back to not doing your work."_

_Td: " I know."_

_Helen: " And we still have to finish our project, TD."_

_TD: " Yes, I know that. I am going to the department store to buy that Project Display Board."_

_Helen: " Right, and don't forget to do some research on your topics too. I have done mostly all of my research already."_

_TD stared at Helen at her beautiful eyes._

_TD thought if maybe he kept enough eye contact to her. Just somehow, they might get closer and closer when BOOM! Td has his wish come true!_

_He has done this for some time now. But Helen doesn't seem to be falling in love with him or even feel a little romance-y for him. Like just a simple poke in the nose or something._

_Td still has some work to do._

_TD: " I have done some research last night and Helen. You need to buy some supplies as well."_

_Helen: " Yes, I know."_

_TD: " By the way, what store are you going to buy your supplies?"_

_TD was hoping that Helen would go to the same store where HE was going._

Helen: " Well, I'll be going to the Department store as well, Td. The same store your going to. Why?"

Td yelled in excitement in his thoughts.

_Yesss!_

Helen raised an eyebrow.

Td realized that he didn't showed his words but he did show his excitement on his face.

Td's Thoughts: _"Oops."_

Helen: " Why did you get so excited?"

Td tried to think of something to respond but his mind just went blank.

Everyone was staring at him.

Td grew very nervous.

Helen had just asked him two questions.

" _C'mon Td! Think of something! Think of something! Arrgh!"_

Td: " Oh! I um, got excited because I just thought of something at home. And also to answer your why question, I just wanted to know, that's all. Nothing important, it'll just be cool if I saw you at the same store, don't you think?"

Helen: " I guess."

However, to Alice's mind, she was thinking and notice how Td was always sitting next to Helen. And also thinking maybe Td was LYING to what he just said.

But Alice wasn't sure though. She can't jump to any conclusions yet. But something smelled fishy here.

_A few hours later….._

Yes! School is finally over, Td thought.

The joy having when school is out. it's a moment to always remember since your always going to experience it.

The second thing on Td's mind was Helen.

_Oh! It would be awesome to meet Helen at the store! I can't wait! Were both going at the same time there! 4:00 o'clock in the afternoon! _

_I don't see how it could possibly get any better. Actually, I CAN!._

While, Td thought of further romeo thoughts with Helen. Helen had just finished dinner at her normal house.

Helen licked her lips.

Helen: " That was delicious!"

Martha gulped down the last bit of her dog food as well.

Martha: " I'll say! Nothing like food to make a dog feel happy!"

Helen laughed at Martha's remark.

Martha: " Whut?"

Helen: " Oh, nothing!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Helen questioned in her mind of who could that be?

Helen opened the door and surprised to see Alice there.

Helen: " Oh, hello Alice. Is there anything I can get you?"

Alice entered the house.

Alice: " No, but there's something I would like to speak to you about."

Helen shut the door and walked with Alice up to her room. Martha followed them as well.

When Helen and Martha entered the room, Alice was the last one to get in and she shut the door.

Helen had a feeling something strange was going on, since Alice was acting really weird.

Alice: " Ok, were alone. There's something I have to speak to you about Helen."

Helen: " Oh. What is it, Alice?"

Alice took a small breath of air.

Martha and Helen looked at each other, thinking of the same thing.

_Why was Alice acting so strange?_

Alice spoke.

Alice: " Its about Td."

**Chapter 4 is down and finished! Keep in touch McViddy!**


End file.
